


In a field of daisies

by Kosei



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: Something that can only be felt, without needing words.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	In a field of daisies

“Is this where you’ve been hiding?”

X froze, gingerly tying together the daisies in the field of flowers, locked away from the world. The delicate petals are soft and fresh. He feels almost bad about killing them. He looks back to Zero, standing amused. He flushed red.

“Hehe?” 

“You’re ridiculous you know that? We’re supposed to be on patrol.”

“I was just dismissed,” X says indignantly.

“Maverick hunter X, sitting alone in a field of daisies.” his lips pull into a smile, and he sits next to him. “It's ridiculous.”

“ I know,” X admits. “Could you imagine Sigma…?”

“No, I couldn’t." Just the thought was hilarious though. "What are you even doing?”

“Trying to make a flower crown,” he lifted his handiwork. The stems of flowers knotted together limply. “Bow down.”

Zero does and X places it on his head.

He’s stunning, the light of the full sun shifting through his golden locks, the kiss of the wind, his blue eyes almost friendly in their stare-down. They’re always a little dicey, but right now they're practically inviting. 

“Seriously?” he touches the tufts of petals. “This suits you better than me.”

“I disagree,” X says simply, getting on his knees to pick more flowers. “You’re the hot one.”

“Am not. You are.”

X turns pink and clears his throat, looking at him shiftily. “You’re acting strange today.”

“I am not.” 

“You so are. Actually… You haven’t been acting like yourself in weeks.”

“...” Zero looks to his side and his body releases air through his vents, like a sigh. “So you noticed? I haven’t been feeling like myself.”

X listened, plucking a petal absentmindedly.

_“He loves me.”_

“I thought it was a system malfunction.”

_"He loves me not.”_

“But it only seems to be occurring near you.”

X blinked at him, “What kind of malfunction is that?"

“It makes me want to do stuff like this.”

He reached his arms out and took him in his arms. 

"A-ah!" his face turns as red as his gem. Zero has never been one for physical affection, it was no wonder he thought it was a malfunction. He wanted to say as such but instead- his core whirrs so loudly he wonders if Zero can feel it. He rests his head above his chest orbs, placing a hand on his chest and sighing.

“That’s not a malfunction you know.”

“...I just don't understand why this feels so nice..." Zero murmurs.

“You are hopeless Zee.”

“Am not,” he scoffed.

“Well, is there something else you want to do? If you just want to hug me that isn’t that strange.” Of course, he has an idea what Zero is getting at but he wants to hear it for himself.

“...” He pulls X up by grabbing onto X's thighs- a strange sensation- to where their faces meet. His eyes are dazzling, he can almost see the circuits and processes inside of his head and without further hesitation, he kisses him.

"Ah-" A strange sensation wracks his whole body and a strange sense of euphoria melts his hold body, feeling all warm and mushy like cheese melting on toast. The squeezing of his thighs aids that and he shudders, a feeling so unfamiliar yet so delightfully good... He can't stand it.

His arms wrap around his neck, he separates for a brief moment, eyes watery.

“Zero…”

“X.” Zero whispers back, holding so tight he’s almost scared of being squished.

“I’ve never felt this way… Zero... This..." he goes back for another kiss and they collapse onto the grass below, X's body on top of Zero's. 

He separates again and strokes the side of X’s face. “X… X. Everything, it’s always been about you hasn’t it?”

“I don’t know what that means Zero…” he said, turning red.

“Your face, your lips…” he plants a feathery kiss. “Your body…” he squeezes his thighs and X squeaks. “The color of your armor, your eyes, your voice, it’s all been leading up to this moment. All of it.”

“Z-zero…” his hands drift through his blond locks. A part of him feels bad for the flowers, the other doesn’t give a damn. There’s something behind those eyes and after another kiss that threatens to melt him down into the earth, their positions switch. 

He gasps, relinquishing from the link that held them together, his back against the grass and Zero is on top of him, he can see a glazed-over, intense smoldering expression in his eyes, of which makes him twitch, and the thing in the pelvic armor uncomfortable  


"Zero… I love you..." he whispers, tears spilling

“X…” 

He moves down and kisses his neck, “I’m sorry for not realizing that sooner.” The knees lock beside his hips, and his hands trail to the back of his armor.  
"Z-Zero,” he swallows, “We’re out in public.”

“Please, no one will see.”

“Do you even know what you’re doing?”

Zero's chest armor falls to the ground, “No, but it feels right.”

His neck still feels warm from the kisses and his body agonizes over seeing the bare parts of him that were hidden with armor.

“But if someone sees-”

“Only you will see, only I want you to see this.”

"Zero... Zero... I-” he gasps, heat coiling around his legs when he kisses a sensitive spot. "I don't know what to do, you're so beautiful, I can't believe you're touching me right now, I feel... like the most special reploid alive... That only I can see you like this-" he squirms after another a sensitive kiss and groans softly.

Zero moves to take off the pieces of X’s chest plate.  
"M-my armor- mm…” just a brush of fingers against the sensitive skin is enough to have him gripping Zero's shoulders. The bodysuit is unzipped from his back and slowly peeled off.

"G-gah! Z-Zero..."  
The cold air hits his fully erect penis that is relieved to have been freed from its prison. He stares at it, biting his lip to keep himself calm, whole body trembling with need, he needs this, his touch so badly it hurts.

"How about I help you?”  
He positions his head very close to it, and X watches, fascinated at the scene. He isn’t sure what he’s planning until he takes him in the mouth.

"G-Gah~!" He clamps a hand over his mouth, moans and gasps and mewls escaping, crying at how good it feels, he clutches at the back of his head, his hair tightly in his grasp as his thighs tremble, clearly not going to be able to last long  
A spring of pressure, a ball of compression in the pit of his stomach coils tighter and tighter, something coming, and he's completely unprepared.  


"Z-Zero~ Ahh~" his thighs close around his face, almost tight enough to hurt. Drool drips from his red lips and his face, body flushed, aching for more and more of Zero's and only Zero's delicious touch. Eyes rolled into the back of his head, barely hanging onto the grass beneath his fingers.  


"Zero, Zero, somethings- Aaaahh~ please, it's coming I- oh Zero!" 

His climax hit and he was left shivering for several moments after, Zero towered over him, licking the substance in the corner of his mouth.  


“Did that feel good, X? You made a lot of noise…” he chuckles, it’s so smooth and intoxicating he has to swallow thickly.  


"Felt..." he pants, tears resting in the corner of his eyes. "Amazing... Zero… What is this... Why does it feel so right...?" he inhales catching his breath.  


"That stuff tastes weird… what was it?"  


"If you don't know what it was why'd you swallow it?"  


"Because it's you."  


While his mind was reeling from that, his legs were lifted and hoisted over his shoulders, X was dragged in the grass and hid helmet unlocked, crooked on his head. Zero stares down at the something else between his legs and X pressed his knees together, boots brushing against his head. 

"Don't stare like that…" he murmured. 

"Not if you're hiding from me." He parts his legs and his finger gently caresses the folds resting there, X bites his lip.

"I-I've never dared to touch down there- this is so embarrassing…"

"We could stop if you want."

He didn't think that was a choice, his whole body felt like a radiator, the vents, and cooling agents were working overtime to keep him from going over this warmed and intense state, where gentle brushes that were usually so friendly and lovely. That represented what they were, friends. What they were now, they could figure out later. He could feel him touching his hand, resting on the palms in just- touching, his hand was just playing against his. But even that wanted to make him weep and he shook his head.

"Please, just be gentle…"

Zero nods and plunges a finger inside, slowly. It first feels strange, he's never inserted anything on there. But soon it isn't enough and he feels his hips bucked against it. Zero moves in time with it, fascinated- eyes analyzing him as he inserts another.

"Z-Zero… this…" it isn't enough, his mind and body crave for something else, Zero seems to know that, as he finally removes his bodysuit, unzipping it slowly. X's eyes wander over the exposed faux-skin. It's seams of where the skin meets his joints, separated with dark lines, underneath his bare exoskeleton visible. Faint, almost invisible scars from when the many, many times it had to be mended and repaired in permanent thin lines.

“You… are so gorgeous… Zero. I’m so lucky.”

“Hm.” he smiles. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“Zero…”

He removes the fingers from that spot, a small whine from the back of his throat escapes and he chuckles.

“I can’t let you have all the fun.”

X wonders what he means by that but doesn’t have to when he finally catches a glimpse at.. Those parts, he has the male genitalia, he already knew, but seeing it like this, he twitches as he spreads his legs further, the heat in his gaze too much as he is aligned at his entrance, ready to plunge himself deep inside.

“Are you ready?”

A connection that can’t be formed or replaced with data, something that is only shared with the deepest of bonds, this is something… That other reploids weren’t designed for. He understands what Zero meant how everything had built up to this moment and he agrees. The fact they are this close together, both their creators had designed them to be capable of this. Something that wasn’t necessary for the function of reploids. What it was for, he will never be able to know, but this moment, the sun beaming onto the bodies, the thin hair of Zero’s golden locks like a halo. His core almost burst and his coolant speeds up as the vents in his body force more cool air. It burns so much, and it all seems to be congested in that one area. He can’t take this anticipation anymore, he needs this connection to be finally lit. In the high noon of the spring day, in a field of daisies. 

He nods. 

Zero doesn’t hesitate, and all of him is inside in what feels like seconds and agonizingly long.  
"O-OH~!" he yelps, clamping both hands over his mouth, eyes up to the sky, trembling violently, his walls tightening around Zero.  
"Zero~” he moans his name. “Please…” 

Zero takes the hint, grabbing his hips so tight he can feel his joints shifting out of place he rocks back and forth, it’s slow at first, and delicious but soon the pace picks up, and X is completely undone.  
A hot mess under him, panting his name out, sweaty, overheating almost, over-stimulated in pleasure, calling his name out- over and over, unable to contain his moans any longer, toes curled, legs behind his back, holding him deeper inside, fist fulls of hands in his hair. He forces him into a few sloppy kisses with his tongue, strands of saliva connecting them as he stares into his lustful blue eyes.  
“X-” Zero grunts licking his neck and biting the skin, X’s nanites don't like that very much and immediately go to try and numb the wound but Zero doesn’t let that happen, biting harshly down, he feels a crescendo like he’s been performing an orchestra- and it’s time for the notes to reach higher and higher before the dramatic fall and climax. X’s tear ducts have deactivated to preserve water storage from their passion, and his once soft cries, like a kitten, were screams, of his name, it’s beautiful, gorgeous, this belongs to only him, just like this next moment- for the climax hits and X is rendered completely immobile. 

X is his under him, naked still twitching as the last waves of pleasure swoon and sweep over him, his overly sensitive skin- his body writhing and trembling. A sticky white mess in between his legs, face stained with tears, drool still escaping his mouth, his whole body is so hot and overwhelmed and yet Zero couldn’t think of anything more beautiful, especially when he takes him in his arms again and X is still whispering his name over and over like if he didn’t he would disappear. 

His helmet lays unattended, he’s still gorgeous but now he looks too human- it’s almost uncomfortable. Truth be told, he looks way too human, the small imperfections of his face, the small dip of his nose, the small kissable freckles around his eyes, the mole behind his audio receptors, he is a true masterpiece worthy of a museum. Without all those defenses, without what made him legendary maverick hunter X, this is what laid behind his armor and defenses. Completely powerless and yet trusting him so much, to let him so far, to let this special moment between them happen. 

It’s painful how much that both hurts and pleases him.

“X… You alright?”

He nods, whispering, “I love you.”

“You already told me that.”

“It’s true though.”

“I should have seen that earlier. Thank you, X.”

“What are we now Zero?”

“...Something… that can only be explained like this. Through feeling each other.”

“I felt it, that love you have for me.”

He turned away, embarrassed, “...We should head back.”

X nodded, “We should. Reality doesn’t wait, we can’t sit here forever, although, if it’s with you I would.”

“Later,” he says, capturing his lips in a soft kiss and separating. X swoons, 

“You promise?”

“When I get my work done.”

“Alright. I’ll wait until then. Zero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I'm supposed to be continuing my fics but X/Zero week fucked up my schedule and I feel a little burnt out. I'll continue them... Eventually.  
> Anyway, first smut! Last smut? Maybe.


End file.
